


Piece of cake

by Greenlandscape7056



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Death, Depression, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, Loss, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Siblings, Slavery, Torture, hard life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlandscape7056/pseuds/Greenlandscape7056
Summary: "Wait!" I scream."Wait! Please! You can't take him".I start running towards them."Get back little girl we don't wanna hurt anyone".This is a sad and lonely story about my life.





	1. Thanks god.

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to this. English is not my first language so don't mind my mistakes. Enjoy!

My world is a scary place. Especially if your born to a Nechut. Where i live we are divided by class, the highest class being the Elionim, second class being the Emtzaim, and finally the lowest class which i happen to be part of- the Nechutim. This is a sad and lonely story about my life, so here we go.  
I'm the youngest girl to family with seven boys. I know I'm practically begging for trouble. My father rolls out of a bed every morning, where? I have no idea and comes home every night piss drunk which is when he beats anyone in his way, mainly me. My mother, well I can't really remember the last time I saw her around here. She realized she was going nowhere fast with some fat ass drunk husband and eight kids dragging her down, so one night she packed her things, and tue next morning she was gone- vanished in too thin air. She left us behind... She left me behind. That lesson the three year old me never forgot- nobody has your back but yourself. I live in a world where you kill or get killed, sell organs to make money for food or starve... I think you get the point

Thanks god.


	2. My family.

-14 years later-  
"Shit shit shit".  
"Hey, you, get back here"  
"...actually I'm kind of busy, maybe later..."  
Finally somewhere to hide.  
Deep into the narrow alleyway I hid in an indent in the tall cracked walls. The only thing you can here is my deep rapid breaths. You feel as if the darkness of the night could swallow you whole. you feel as if bugs are creeping all over your body. From a distance you can hear the screams of people getting mugged, raped or even killed. Lovely I know.  
"Psss".  
I could swear I heard something.  
"Pssss"  
There it is again.  
"For fucks sake El, over here".  
"oh thank god it's you, did you see me I out ran them for six blocks".  
"God your such an idiot I swear I have no idea how your still alive, one day your gonna get yourself killed and drag us down with you".  
"You love me".   
"Idiot".  
"Dufis".

I was wrong. All those years ago I thought I could never trust another person again but I was wrong. That guy over there that just saved me, that's my brother, Sam.  
Me and Sam where inseparable. Where ever I was he was there too. If I got in trouble he was there to bail me out. Which may have happened a lot.

\-------  
Sam. The fourth son. 23 years old, facial structure from the gods, dark brown hair, rich honey eyes, olive skin. Total hottie. He's one of the only brothers I still keep in touch with, in fact he's one of the only brothers I even know if he is a live. He is the only person I trust, he is everything to me. I have no one else.  
\-------

"Brrrrr". Silence.  
We keep walking.  
"Brrrtrr......". Nothing.  
"Sam! Offer me your jacket!".  
"I'm cold".  
"So am I, You need to share".  
"No I don't, it's my jacket". He said matter of factly.  
"Come on. Just give me a sleeve. Ahh ok, ok, fine never mind......"  
"Brrrrrrr".  
"Your insufferable, you know that".  
"You like me thought".  
"I tolerate you" he corrects, even though I know he's kidding. I think.

We live in a ratty worn down apartment down town, but it's home. We've lived together since I was seven- that's when my dad went completely feral. We have a kitchen, "living room", and a bedroom- he sleeps on the couch ( I bet him he couldn't stuff as many marshmallows in his mouth as I could for the bed. He lost). Life was good as can be. The two of us together.   
My family.


	3. Alone.

Beep!beep!beep!  
Turn off that bloody alarm!  
Beep!beep!  
\--that is when I smash the alarm into the farthest wall across the bed--  
"Someone wake up in the wrong side of the bed I see". said Sam.  
-ignore. Brush teeth.  
" no actually today is gonna be a good day".  
This is how my day usually begins, my alarm goes off- I throw it at a wall (somehow it always survives). I get up brush my teeth, get dressed and leave the house.  
"Bye, see you later".  
"Bye".

Ring..... Ring... Ring  
«hello?»  
Hey, what you got for me today?  
«nothing, I think people started to notice and steer clear for awhile, I'm free though, wanna hang?»  
Ya sure I've got nothing better to do.  
«meet me in five, the usual place»

-30 mins later-  
"So...nobody hear from you for three weeks and then you pop out of nowhere asking for work".  
"What can I say clark I've been busy".  
"You mean going into town so you can pickpocket the rich people".  
"And? A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do".  
" don't we all".  
"So... You got any new stuff?".

-7 hours later-

Why is the street so empty I wonder.  
As I keep walking I hear noises that seem to be coming from my building... That's when I hear the gun shot, I feels heart skip a beat."Sam!".  
As I run towards my building the noise gets louder. And I hear Sam yelling at someone.  
"Get the fuck out of here right fucking now!"  
As I look through the cracks in the door I can see three tall men one which is obviously the boss.  
"No can do, your coming with us".  
"Don't make this harder on yourself".  
"Get out".  
"If you don't come out by your self you won't like what happens next".  
"I said get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Fucking. House!!".  
"Ok then". Says the boss man.  
The boss strides towards Sam slowly while he tries to crawl away. Sam isn't fast enough and gets tossed over one of the goons shoulders while kicking and screaming.  
I watch them from behind a garbage, they're going towards a nice car parked outside our apartment.  
"Wait!" I scream.  
"Wait! Please! You can't take him".  
I start running towards them.  
"Get back little girl we don't wanna hurt anyone".  
"You can't just take someone out of there home against their free will".  
"Actually...". Boss man reaches his hand into his breast pocket. He pulls out a official looking paper.... Shit! It has an official stamp!  
"I paid good money for one Samuel graver, so yes I can take him".  
"What!?! How is this authorized?".  
The turn around and resume stuffing my brother into the middle section while he desperately tries to get away.  
"Stop struggling or ill have no choose but to drug you".  
"Please just let me say goodbye".  
He looks at me incredulously.  
".....fine, you have two minuets".  
I have never run so fast in my life.(and that is saying a lot considering I have literally run for my life).  
I run into his arms and suddenly I'm surrounded in his scent.  
"Don't leave me I have no one".  
"Shhh.. It's ok El, you'll be fine I have cash stored under in the old jewelry box".  
"No I can't live without you".  
"Yes you can, and you will".  
"Ok times up". Says boss man.  
The boss shakes his head towards Sam and one of the goons starts towards him.  
"I love you El".  
It hits me when I see sams back to me walking away from me.  
"NO!"  
"PLEASE!"  
" he's the only family I have!".  
"I have nothing else to live for".  
He looks straight at me and says-- "and know you have no family".  
He turn and gets in the car.  
"SAM!". I scream while tears rush down my face".  
The car starts to move and I run after it.  
"Wait! Please! Ill do anything!".  
"Please in begging you! Come back!".  
"SAM! Come back".  
"SAM"  
I can't even see the car, my tears mess up my vision.  
I fall to the ground clutching my middle feeling the nausea in the pit of my stomach.  
I probably spend fourty minuets crying on the ally way ground.

That night I pray it was a dream, that ill wake up and Sam will yell at me for throwing the clock in the wall.  
But he doesn't.  
It was real.  
Sam was taken.  
And he's not coming back.  
Alone.


	4. Luck.

\--3 days later--

-SAMs pov-

"Uhh... Wh.. M..I..".  
"Chee.. Chomm". I try and catch my breath. My brain feels foggy, like I just woke up from a three year coma.  
God what a nightmare, Ill find a way back to El. I have too, with her cooking skills shell starve by the end of the week. 

Why is it so dark...why can't I feel my fingers. I think I'm blind folder and tied up. I almost got it, just a few seconds and ill be free.

I hear the hinges of the door creek and I know someone just came in. "I see your finally wake? You were out like a light for three days". Says boss man.  
"What!? THREE days!".  
"I guess I miscalculated the drug dose....ok so let me explain your situation, I have a official certificate that gives me ownership over you... Basically you belong to me now".  
"It can't be, this is illegal".  
"No it's not, it is legal for any Elion to take a Nechut as a slave for his or her own pleasure". (Elion- highest class, Nechut- lowest class).  
".....What do you mean by pleasure?". i hesitatingly asks not really sure if i want to know.  
"By pleasure slave I mean you will take care of all my...personal needs".  
"???".  
"Sex". He proudly states.  
"Whoa! What? I hate to tell you this but I'm not gay!".  
"That doesn't bother me".  
"No way this is not happening, I have rights you know!".  
"Not anymore, you are my possession".

 

\--somewhere far away--

-Els pov-

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
"Uchhh.."  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
"Oh my god I hate you just leave me alone".  
The clock beeps for eleven twenty two when It collides with the wall across me.  
"Great.. Another day of fun". El says to no one but herself sarcastically.  
Ok this can't be that hard all you have to do is find some food.  
"Food.. Food.. If I was food where would I be.... Uchh I'm hopeless".  
After a few more minuets of searching the "kitchen" slash living room I finally give up.  
"screw it ill eat later".

Ring...ring..ring..  
«hey El how's doing?»  
"You got Any new work for me?".  
«as a matter of fact I've just been informed of newly wed couple that is staying In that nice hotel in Naharia, but it's deep in the city. If you get caught we can't bail you out»  
"I'll take anything at this point".  
«I heard what happens to Sam... How you holding up?»  
"....it's been three days now. He's not coming back at least not any time soon"  
«I'm really sorry, if you wanna talk im here»  
"So what's the floor and room number?". I ignore her not wanting to talk about it.  
«ok so it's floor number 9, room number 903»  
"Got it thanks... By the way I'm coming over tonight"  
«what you don't know how to use the stove». She mocks.  
"Dnnnnnnn....". I hang up.

 

\--deep in the city Naharia--

I have so few memories of my mother but the one thing I never forgot was her beautiful face, her smooth soft skin, white pearly teeth and long brown hair. It's a lot easier to blend in with the upper class when half my genes are from a higher class. Yup my mother did the unthinkable, she married a lower class man- what can I say, they where stupid and In love.

I walk down a few blocks until I finally reach my destination. "The Peramount hotel". I read in big golden letters on a twenty story building.  
"Wow... The good life". I say to myself while walking up to the hotel lobby door.

Confidence.  
It's the key to almost anything in life.  
If you act confident, like your supposed to be walking through this five star hotel lobby and into the elevator nothing can stop you. Works every time.  
I sing to myself as I move up the floors in the elevator. Ok ninth floor.  
"900......901....902.....903! Got it". With some well taught lock picking skills I open the door.  
" it's like stealing candy from a baby". Over the years I convinced myself that taking a bit of cash and some extra stuff from well off people wouldn't even hurt them so what's the harm. I start to take all the cash that's laying around. I scan the room with my eyes until i zero in the direction of an extremely fancy jewelry box. I walk towards it. Applying my lock picking ability I skillfully crack open the box.  
"....Holy shit....".  
Quickly I start to fill my bag with diamond necklaces and earrings... I leave what looks to be her engagement ring... I'm not that cruel. While completely focused on emptying the box Into my bag I don't hear the key in the door jiggle.  
Suddenly.  
Theres a hand on my shoulder.  
Oh fuck me. I think.  
Great, another thing I lack. Luck.


	5. But please be gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially my first sexual scene. I have no idea what I wrote. But I hope it's ok.

\--SAMs pov--

What did he do to me, my brain feels so foggy. "Hello".  
The door handle jiggles for a few seconds until the door finally opens.  
"Hello their ahuvi". ( ahuvi- my love).  
"Please just let me go, my sister needs me".  
"How are you feeling?". He asks completely ignoring me.  
He comes to sit next to the pillow my head is currently resting on.  
"So shall we begin with your lessons".

I look up at him with fearful eyes to scared to ask. He leans down next to my ear and whispers "I can't wait to play with you".

 

\------- three hours later------

 

Three hours of foreplay later I can barely catch my breath I fear I might pass out any minuet my only solace is that at least I know it can't get worse.  
I was so wrong.  
Things where about to get ugly.

As my breath finally starts to even I feel something prod at my lower entrance. Fear bursts through my veins.

"Ahhhh.... No! Stop!" I try to struggle against the intruder but after being stimulated without release for so long my body is unwilling to put any real effort into fighting.

"Ohh dont worry my love i will make you feel good. Don't worry".

That's not what I was worried about.

".....ple...see...." I weekly plead.

My breath hitches when I feel the long finger thrust into my tight heat knuckle deep. I groan at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Please take it out, it feels weird".  
"Don't worry it will start to feel good soon".

The harassment to my lower entrance continues. A second for get shortly follows. That's when the pain really begins. 

"Ouuu.... Ahh".  
"Shhh it's ok you can take it just relax". The man coos.  
"How can I--- relax- ahh".

A third finger followed by a fourth soon join the others while he continues to thrust them in and out hitting that spite that makes me see white over and over in a steady rhythm.  
I groan as I feel him remove them all at once only to feel another foreign object teasing g my entrance. 

Oh god. Please dont let this happen.

"Wait please I beg of you don't".  
"Oh no, now the fun begins"

"Deep breaths now, just relax"  
I try knowing that it will only be worse for me if I don't.  
"I said relax" he commands.

"That's it, yeah just like that oh god your tight as fuck".  
Slowly I feel his cock push through the ring of muscle. Pain blooms in my lower back the pain is almost unbearable.  
"Ahhhh please I can't do it. Please take it out. It hurts".  
Ignoring me he continues until he is completely seated I side of me. He bottoms out with a loud groan.  
"Ohh you feel so good, nothing like fresh virgin".

As I try to get used to the foreign feeling of something inside of me he starts to thrust. He drags his cock completely out only to plunge it right back in. Over and over again. Something warm trickles down my legs. The smell hits my. Blood. MY blood. He continues his deep thrusts.

All my thoughts scattered around my brain.  
Until I start to lose my vision.  
The darkness takes over and I welcome it.


End file.
